Dragon Sorceress
by the-bitch-with-books
Summary: Hiccup leaves Berk with his Night Fury, Toothless, before his final test. What will happen when the inhabitants of Berk wash up on the shores of his island five years later after a failed attack on the nest? What will Stoick think of the new Hiccup, and more importantly Hiccup's wife? Hiccup x OC (my first fanfic, so kind of crappy)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"I am so leaving. We're leaving. Lets pack up. Looks like me and you are taking a little vacation, forever."

A skinny boy with a mop of auburn-brown hair that fell in his eyes and the unfortunate name of Hiccup put a large wicker basket down onto the floor with a thump. He looked too small to be lifting a basket of that size, as if his willowy limbs might snap under the pressure. Sweeping his hair out of his emerald eyes with one hand, he stood up and surveyed the cove he was standing in.

"Toothless?" he called somewhat hesitantly. "Are you here, bud?"

Suddenly a dark shape launched itself from a shadowy alcove and began to lick Hiccup's face energetically.

"Alright bud, alright," laughed Hiccup. "Lemme up now. Gotta breathe."

The large black dragon sat back on its haunches and warbled, as if laughing at his soaking rider. Hiccup grimaced as he shook Night Fury saliva of his arms.

"Thanks bud," he muttered. "You know that doesn't wash out."

Toothless just laughed again and lowered himself to sniff at the basket and the bags Hiccup was pulling out from beneath two rocks.

"Yeah, think you can carry all that Toothless?" he asked, nudging the bags into a pile. The dragon snorted, offended that his rider had ever doubted him.

"Yeah yeah," grinned Hiccup. "Just hold still."

The boy began to fasten the bags and basket to Toothless's saddle, calloused fingers from hours in the forge sliding smoothly over the knots, never once fumbling. Once he was finished, Hiccup inspected Toothless's prothesistic tail, making sure it was sky worthy. One bag contained tools to fix it if anything went wrong. Hiccup swung himself up into the saddle with practice ease. He and Toothless looked around the cove together. For one, it was a prison, the other, a place of peace.

"Here we go, bud," whispered Hiccup. "Freedom."

And the two friends took off into the blue sky.

A/N

Sorry about the length of this chapter. Its my first fanfic so I need lots of criticism!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Five Years Later

Stoick the Vast, Oh Hear His Name and Tremble, Ugh Ugh, looked out to the grimy grey sea. Thor was angry today. The waves churned as if an angry housewife were beating them into her stew. Thunder clouds had gathered over head, forewarning of the terrible storm soon to come. Spectral light flickered in the clouds. Thor's gift, soon to be delivered.

"Stoick." Stoick turned; behind him stood Gobber, his friend and confidant over his long years of loneliness.

"The ships are ready. But some of the men were wondering, not me of course, if it's safe to sail in such weather. Bucket's been predicting a storm for weeks."

Stoick frowned. "I've waited long enough, Gobber. It's time to take the Nest." he raised his voice. "Men! Board the boats!"

Every man and woman rushed to obey his order, every man and woman except one. A slim young woman with blonde hair hanging in a plait over her shoulder weaved her way across the docks towards him. She was running her finger over the blade of the axe permanently strapped to her waist. Astrid. His second in command, after Gobber. She was the bravest shield-maiden in the village, as well as the toughest.

"So sir, what's the plan?" she asked, skipping any pleasantries.

"You will take the other warriors your age and guard the left flank. Kill any dragons that come your way. Hoark will take half of the men to the right and I'll lead the rest straight ahead. Into the nest."

Astrid nodded tightly. If she was upset about being stuck with the immature people her age, she didn't show it. She just jumped into the nearest boat, stalking up to the prow and staring out to sea. Gobber turned to Stoick.

"Whose group will I be in then? Yours or Hoark's?" He meant it as a joke, automatically assuming that he would be fighting next to Stoick.

"Neither." Stoick didn't look at his friend as he spoke. "I want you to go with the kids."

"What?" spluttered Gobber incredulously. "You want me to babysit the children?"

"Not babysit," assured Stoick, "more like… keep an eye on. You know the kids. Snotlout's a fighter, but more concerned about his ego than his enemy. The twins just fight each other. Fishlegs is hopeless, facts won't kill an enemy. Astrid is the only real warrior out of them, but she can't keep them all in line. That's what-"

"I'm for." finished Gobber. "Yeah yeah, I know." He hobbled off, muttering about becoming a children's nanny. Stoick sighed. He wasn't mad at his friend, just tired. Tired of being alone. Tired of fearing a dragon attack every minute of the day. He wanted his people, his _family,_ to have a safe place to live. He wanted the children of Berk to have a future without the casualties of an endless war. With another sigh the Chieftain of Berk jumped into the first boat and gave the signal to move forward.

"Beard of Thor! What is that thing?"

The Vikings of Berk had finally reached the Nest. After 300 years they had found what every Viking ever had dreamed to find. But their victory was short lived. Mere seconds after they had cracked open the mountain, dragons of all shapes and sizes had come rushing out. The warriors of Berk had leapt into action, thrusting swords and axes into the sky, aiming for the beasts wings. A downed dragon is a dead dragon. To the Vikings surprise, none of the dragons had stuck around. Instead, they had flown off, presumably to the safety of other islands. And immediately after the dragons had fled, _it_ had appeared. Tall as the mountain, big as the forest of Berk were wide, it's eyes alone were almost as big as Stoick himself. Red spikes adorned its back. It was was huge, it was terrifying, it was the Red Death. A dragon born from the darkest corners of hell itself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third had been chief of the Island of Dragast for four years. He'd gone through a lot since he'd left Berk; fighting in the Roman Coliseum, defeating an evil sorcerer, becoming the most wanted man in England, twice. But nothing prepared him for running a village. He didn't know how his father had managed it, especially with Hiccup screwing up all the time...No. He wouldn't think about that. His life on Berk was in the past, as was his old, useless self. No one on Dragast thought he was useless. People were constantly running to him because of problems with the dragons, the fishing, the forge. Anything and everything in the village was brought to him. Men talked to him about weapons and hunting, women talked to him about food and the children were forever begging for rides on Toothless and tips on dragon training. And his wife, his beautiful, confident, powerful wife trusted him. Hiccup was happy with that. He could be ruler of the world and not be happy unless he had the respect of his beautiful Ever.

Not that Hiccup minded. He loved helping people. But sometimes he felt like he needed a break from all the hustle and bustle. Like today for example. A storm had come last night. Now storms weren't unusual on the Island of Dragast, due to the small number of skrills they had living on the island and Ever. Hiccup wasn't sure if it was safe or not to have a wife whose emotions controlled the weather. He just rolled with it, really. So despite the familiarity of storms, the villagers always panicked when a particularly large one hit. That was why he was up at 5 in the morning heading down to Loki's beach.

Loki's Beach was aptly named, for it was a treacherous as the mischief God. Sharp rocks hid in seemingly clear pools, rows of teeth ready to munch on unsuspecting boats. Low sandbanks were hidden beneath calm turquoise waters. It was a graveyard for ships.

Hiccup hadn't changed much over the years. He was still skinny, but now lean muscle had developed from days in the forge, flying and extensive weapons training. He was taller too, he'd had a sudden growth spurt when he was eighteen, so he was now six feet seven tall, a head taller than both his wife and his best friend. His auburn hair was more brown now, but just as messy, sticking out in every direction. He was often referred to as a 'hedgehog' by some of the younger generations of his villagers. Not that he had any idea what a hedgehog was, but he gathered it was from England. Apart from the new weapons and his leather flying suit, Hiccup thought he hadn't changed a bit.

Toothless had changed minorly as well. He'd got bigger, as dragons tend to do with age, and some of his scales had taken of a blue sheen, only really visible when the light shone on them. He'd also gotten faster, years of practice running away from enemy ships. Together, Hiccup and Toothless were an unbeatable team. Except, of course when Nightwing was involved. Nightwing was Ever's dragon and Toothless was enamoured with her. Whenever she was around he loved to show off and to show off in the dragon world you had to be completely independent, which was rather hard with an artificial tail-fin. That was why Hiccup had rigged to switch from solo flying to duo flying with just a swish of a tail.

Hiccup yawned, his stomach muscles stretching as he raised his arms over his head. The path to Loki's beach was well worn; despite its forbidding reputation, the beach was a great place to swim and play for the children, providing you didn't go near the dangerous rocks. They held sandcastle building competitions there every summer. He brushed his hand through his windswept hair absentmindedly as he stepped out onto the golden sand. Loki's beach was so beautiful, it was a shame it was so treacherous. Hiccup walked down to where his best friend, Zyon stood.

Hiccup had known Zyon for three years. They had set up Dragast Island together and were as thick as thieves. Zyon was 15 but the age difference didn't matter. They had met in Africa, which was where Zyon was from. Hiccup had trained Zyon to wield stealth swords. He was also really fast. He could have you lying flat on your back with a sword at your throat in a matter of minutes. He was a friendly boy once you got to know him, but cold and calculating towards strangers. His dragon was a beautiful Flightmare named Bluestrick.

"Whats up?" yawned Hiccup as he came to a stop next to Zyon. "The usual storm?"

"Not so much, Chief," responded Zyon with a frown. "We've got some wash-a-shores."

Hiccup looked up sharply. "Dragons?"

"No, humans. And Chief? They bear the...the Berk Crest."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

No. No, no, no. He'd spent most of his life trying to get away from that place, to forget that place. Why was it here? Why was his past coming back to haunt him now? Hiccup had put Berk behind him. He had a life here now. He had a family and a village to look after. Curse whatever infernal God did this. Funny that it happened on Loki's Beach, really…

"Chief? Are you alright?"

Hiccup blinked back into reality, focusing on Zyon's face.

"D'you want me to get Ever?"

"_No!" _he gasped out, a little harsher than he intended. "Just...go back to the village. I'll be there soon. Make sure no one comes down to the beach."

As Zyon trudged reluctantly back to the village, Hiccup squared his shoulders and set off to the corner of the beach his friend had pointed out to him, donning his flying helmet as he went. Not for the first time, he was grateful for the mask that concealed his face. It had got him out of a lot of trouble.

Hiccup walked round a towering rock spire in the far end of the beach. There behind it, was a boat. The hull was torn open and scorched. It was lying on its side, a shredded sail draped across the front. Splintered wood was scattered around it in intricate yet accidental spirals. As the dragon rider stood there, a wooden barrel rolled to his foot. This was it, then. His last link to Berk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Astrid rolled onto her side, coughing. Oh, her head. What happened? The last thing she remembered was disembarking from the boat...a huge shadow blocking out the sun...oh. All the memories came flooding back. Stoick cracked the mountain open, the dragons flew out and it appeared. The Red Death.

******Lol Line Break*****

Ever Shadowheart swung her legs out of bed and stretched. She looked over at Hiccup's empty side of the bed. No surprises there. He was probably out flying with Toothless, enjoying the quiet of the early morning. Ever stood, humming an old lullaby from the mountains of her homeland. She changed quickly, swapping her sleepwear for a flowing white dress. She balanced a basket on top of her head and went to the orchard to gather fruits for that evening's dinner.

She smiled as she passed through the kitchen. It was relatively small room, with grey stone walls and floors. The whole village was built of stone, as it prevented any accidents. Only the hottest dragonfire could melt it. In the middle of the kitchen was a scarred wooden table. A rusty knife stuck out of the wood in the middle of it, proof that the table was liberated from a pirate ship, although that was another story entirely. Right now, a note and a flower were tied to the curved handle of the knife, next to a cup of milk and a plate of bread and honey. Ever carefully untied the note, tucking the flower in her hair. _Oh, Hiccup…_ her husband was so sweet! The note read:

_My dearest Ever,_

_I have been called away to Loki's Beach. Chiefing business. Enjoy your breakfast, my love._

_P.S I have decided to let Toothless sleep in a bit xx_

True to Hiccup's word, the nightfury was dozing in front of the roaring fire, kept going even in summer for Toothless and Nightwing's benefit. Ever chuckled at the sight of the great and terrifying dragon as docile as a cat. Briefly she wondered where Nightwing was, but then shrugged it off. Her girl rarely slept in, preferring to hunt when no other dragons were around to challenge her.

Ever drained the cup of milk and picked up the bread and honey. With a murmured goodbye to Toothless, she left the house for the orchard.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup paced through the remains of the ship. The sand was littered with supplies and weaponry. Every so often he came across an unconscious warrior. It was disconcerting to see how many he recognised. _Once the mighty force of Berk, now a pile of bodies on an outcasts beach. _With difficulty he suppressed the sarcastic little voice in the back of his head. Now was not the time, although it was his best defence. He needed to find Da- _Stoick._ He needed to find Stoick. Or Gobber. Gobber would be preferable, but in reality he needed someone in charge, not a blacksmith or a forgotten friend.

Astrid watched the stranger through narrowed eyes. Since waking up on this Thor-forsaken beach, she had quickly gathered the few soldiers she could find. Apart from Chief Stoick and Gobber, that wasn't much. Phlegma the Fierce was a battle seasoned warrior, but she was injured. Falling debris from the mountain had struck her shoulder and she was out. Spitelout, brother of the chief, was strong but lacked the intelligence to create a good battle plan- much like his son. Fishlegs was a coward, the twins were mentally unstable. Snotlout; a relatively good fighter but not the brightest. Which he was demonstrating right now, by being unnecessarily loud despite the masked stranger coming closer and closer to their hideout with every step.

The masked stranger. He was tall and lean. Astrid could see evidence of muscles underneath his weird leather armour. The armour itself was black,with a red decal on the shoulder. The decal wasn't clear from this angle; but it appeared to be some kind of dragon. Maybe it was his first kill. That was the only reason Astrid could find to decorate your armour with a dragon drawing of all things.

"Be quiet!" she hissed, twisting her upper body round to face Snotlout. "He'll hear you!"

Snotlout stopped in the middle of his dramatic story about how he was going to single handedly save the whole tribe from the threat of dragons and get them off this island at the same time.

"Who?" he asked stupidly, his pudgy nose crinkled confusedly. _Probably from the amount of thinking he's doing, _thought Astrid sourly. Stupid buffoon couldn't even _see_ the potential threat just a few feet away.

"I think she means me," said an amused voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup regretted speaking almost immediately. At once, every head swiveled towards him. He watched through the eyeholes of his masked helm as Stock raised himself from the crouch he was positioned in. The warrior chieftain hefted his large axe over his shoulder and spoke.

"And who might you be, son?"

Hiccup flinched minutely. Although Stoick's tone was guarded, it was a warmer greeting than he'd ever had from his father back on Berk. Hiccup idly noticed the absence of the usual disappointed scowl, before pulling himself back to the present.

"I'm the Chief of this island. I presume you washed ashore in the storm last night? Do you need our help?" Hiccup didn't presume it, he knew if for certain and of course they needed help, but a wise old man had once told him to always give your potential enemies a chance to make their own path. They could choose to attack, or choose to be friends. It was ultimately up to them.

* * *

Ever's basket lay forgotten and half filled at the edge of the orchard, as she played an exhausting game of tag with her nieces and nephews. Her brothers wives, Margaery and Ida, had already left the orchard, laughing at her for being roped into a childrens game. Ever didn't mind. Children were a gift, and she couldn't wait until she and Hiccup had her own. She stopped in the middle of fleeing from her niece, Calla, to wrap her arm gently around her flat stomach, thinking of the little life that grew inside of her. When would she tell Hiccup? Would he be pleased? No,of course he'd be pleased. Hiccup loved children, was forever chasing them around the village. She was interrupted from her ponderings by Calla, who sneaked up behind her and yelled 'tag' as she tapped her aunt on the elbow before running away. Ever, grinned, previous thought forgotten as she chased the children, twisting and turning through the trees.


End file.
